Stranded with IDIOTS
by imortale-butterfly
Summary: A group of students from hogwarts, Beuxbatons and Drumstrang are stranded on an island .. what they dont kno is that their Headasters are selling them out on magical television. Hillariousness!


Stranded with idiots

By Imortale Butterfly

Me notes: Hello everybody! IB here, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic, please refrain from using flames. . . but if needed, sure use them. enjoy!

----------------------

It was finally the day everyone from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; were able to board the Hogwarts express and return to their 2nd home… but for some it is their **only **home. To Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, this place was paradise.

Harry Potter was known all around the wizarding world because of defeating the dark lord Voldemort Harry did not enjoy being famous around the world & always in constant danger.

He was also famous in another way; he was one of the most handsome boys in Hogwarts.

Harry boarded the Hoggy Express and sat in the usual compartment he and his friends sat in.

His hair was still as shaggy and massy s always, though his eyes were a different story. They were no longer dull, dark and lonely. They were now a vibrant green.

He looked at his clothing and smiled. He no longer had to wear his fat pig of a cousins' clothing. He was able to wear his own clothes thanks to his god father Sirius Black.

He wore an unbuttoned black polo which showed his white shirt that had a picture of a red and black guitar, Grey skater shorts and black Chuck-Taylors.

Suddenly, a red haired boy the same age as Harry entered the compartment and gave a cheerful, "'Ello 'Arry!"

Ron Weasley had been friends with Harry since there first meeting on the Hogwarts express.

Ron still looked the same except his hair was longer and definitely shaggier. Ron's clothing had also changed drastically; he was wearing a brown Zip up jacket and black skates. Like Harry, he wore chuck-Taylors but his were a dirty tan.

"So, how was your holidays mate?" asked Ron eagerly, "You weren't with those fat Dursleys anymore were you?" Harry shook his head with a large fox like grin. "I stayed with Sirius, his name has been cleared!" Ron gave his best friend a high-five and continued to catch up in what had been happening over the holidays.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the train a sleek blondish brunette haired girl was talking to Professor McGonagall.

Hermione granger was another best friend of Harry Potter. She was once known as the bushy-haired know-it-all bookworm of Gryffindor, though not anymore. She was even more beautiful. Her old bushy brown hair was replaced with dead straight, dirty blonde locks.

After her talk with the professor, she happily walked into the train. Because she was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that she was about to walk straight into someone.

"Oof!" both parties exclaimed once painfully colliding. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Hermione. She looked up to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes in front of her. "No, no. I'm entirely to fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," apologized the other. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Cedric! The fault was mine entirely!"

She smiled, a faint blush gracing her flawless skin.

"Hullo Hermione!" Cedric smiled. His smile made her knees buckle and her heart melt.

'She looks beautiful,' thought Cedric, 'much different from before,'

They locked eyes and both smiled. Cedric then stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. "Well see ya round Mione!" bid Cedric as he walked into a compartment.

Hermione quickly ran to her compartment and gave Ron, Harry and Ginny a big hug.

The three looked at the girl before them.

"Erm, Sorry, but not to be rude … Who In the bloody hell are you!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione put on a mask of fake offence. "Excuse me Ronald! How on earth do you manage to remember Harry and Ginny but not me!" growled hermione playfully.

"M-Mione? Is that really you?!" asked Ginny Weasley in shock.

Ginny Weasley ha also changed drastically over the summer, her hair was now longer and stopped 4 inches down her back.

Her freckles also decreased.

Hermione looked at her friends clothing. She was wearing a light green halter with the quote "Don't bite this Cat, this cat bites back" in clear black writing.

With that she wore a black denim skirt with black tights underneath.

On her feet were apple green chuck-Taylors.

"Yup! It's me Gin!" replied hermione happily.

The two girls squealed and hugged each other. "You look Terrific Gin!"

Ginny giggled and replied with a slight smirk, "You don't look half bad yourself Mione!"

Ginny suddenly grinned and slightly narrowed her eyes at her friend. "And don't think I didn't see you and Mr. Diggorys encounter,"

At the mention of this, Hermione giggled nervously and blushed a deep crimson colour.

Ron and Harry weren't listening to anything the girls were saying, they were too preoccupied examining their new friend.

She wore a pink Chinese dress that stopped 7 inches above her knee. Under that she wore black caprice that hugged her thighs.

She also wore black and pink knee high chucks.

The 4 friends continued to talk and laugh about different things that had happened over their holidays.

Suddenly, they felt the train pulling out of king cross station.

Meanwhile, in another compartment, Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley and George Weasley were chatting about their new shop in diagon alley.

Cedric was I deep thought about a certain Gryffindor princess who just so happened to have chocolate brown eyes and honey brown hair.

The twins noticed Cedric's restlessness and decided to bring up his little encounter on the train which they had been watching.

"Yo have you two noticed Grangers change?" questioned Cedric randomly.

This caused the twins to grin widely.

"I have a feeling you two are up to something," Cedric gulped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Every single Hogwarts student was sitting at their respective tabled waiting for the sorting and for a special surprise that had been mentioned at the beginning of the ceremony.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass, receiving the attention of all the students.

"Welcome back! To another year at Hogwarts!" the students clapped and he paused, "Last year was **quite** extravagant! The triwizard tournament changed our schools history and everyone was given the chance to make new friends and be able to keep in touch with them, well this year, we have invited the champions from Buexbatons Academy and Drumstrang!"

Fleur and Viktor walked through the doors and were followed by their respective teachers.

Igor Karkaroff and Madam Maxine were walking behind their students and both had a small smile gracing their lips.

"Welcome dear guests!" Dumbledore greeted shaking Igor's hand and kissing Madame Maxine's hand.

"Sank you for inviting Fleur and I to stay at your castle zis year Dumblydore," said Madam Maxine, her eyes glistening with mischief.

"Yes, thank you very much Dumbledore," he said with the same mischievous glint in his eyes as Maxine had. "It will be quite a year," he whispered so only the three could hear.

The two teachers sat in the two empty seats beside Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

Fleur decided to sit with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny though beside Fred. "Ello zer Arry, Ermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, 'Ow are you all?" she asked while giving them all hugs.

"We've been terrific Fleur! How are you?" replied Fred. The others just smiled at her in return. She turned to Fred and started a small conversation.

Viktor Krum sat with Cedric and they were talking about their holidays.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up behind the desks and called for everybody's attention.

"Now, for another surprise, I would like to invite our newest student to be sorted into her house and for her to give us a small presentation,"

Small murmurs were heard through out the Great hall.

The entrance of the great hall opened and there stood a girl about t he age of 15.

She had layered black hair which had under-streaks of red and deep black eyes. She wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans. Her shoes were black and Red chucks.

She walked down the isle between Slytherin and Gryffindor. All eyes were set on her but this did not bother her. She smiled the whole walk and down and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand. She was looking for a certain teacher and spotted him sitting beside Professor Snape.

She waved at him and the man beside him. The Potions master gave a small wave and a small smirk. Whilst Professor Lupin gave a wide smile and a large wave. This caused more commotion over the great hall.

"Silence!" called Professor Dumbledore and took out the sorting hat. "Well, well, it seems w have found another blood of the dragons Hmm? Well Miss Simpson, GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and claps.

"Excellent! Now since Miss Chrissa Simpson has been sorted, we are lucky to have her sing a little song for us," smiled Dumbledore. Chrissa also smiled and took out her wand.

"Accio Guitar!" she whispered loudly. A red guitar with black butterflies zoomed in and gracefully landed in her hands.

She started to play the intro to 'Gomenasai'

She started to sing and it was as if the whole room was caught up in her song.

When she sang the chorus a few muggle-borns, half-bloods and even some pure-bloods decided to sing in.

When the final chorus came in, surrounding instruments could be hear around the great hall.

Once the music finished and Chrissa had stopped singing, the great hall erupted in cheers and claps. Chrissa smiled and bowed. She then made her way over to the Gryffindor table where se spotted one of her old friends.

'Awww, I guess Mione hasn't recognized me yet,' she thought slightly disappointed, but then she remembered, 'Oh yeah, I have a different last name now!' she inwardly grumbled at her stupidity.

She walked up to Hermione and placed poked her sides. She screamed and looked behind her angrily to see who had poked her. When she looked up she was met with onyx eyes and she squealed. "AHH! CHRISSA! IT IS YOU!" the two friends smiled and gave each other a tight hug.

A lot of boys were drooling over this new girl, especially Ron and Harry.

"Harry, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Guys, this is one of my closest friends in the muggle world, Chrissa Simpson" introduced Hermione.

Chrissa sweat dropped at her friend and scratched the side of her head while sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Jeez mione, your so dramatic, heh, heh."

Chrissa sat between Hermione and Harry. For a while she was looking around for a certain hufflepuff boy. Then she spotted him. She grumbled under her breath and kept glancing over at him.

She then snapped. "Grr, that's it."

Hermione looked over to Chrissa and noticed her going over to the Hufflepuff tables. "Excuse me Mr. Diggory," she said in her sweetest voice,

Cedric turned around to see chrissa pouting at him cutely.

"CHRISSA!" he yelled out, this attracted the attention of most of the people within the hall. "How've you been mini?" he asked giving her a small hug.

Chrissa hastily pushed away his hands and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"BLEH! Cedric you're just being nice to me cause you didn't come last Saturday, she grumbled."

Cedric looked confused for a second then his face went from confused, to surprise to an 'Oh Crap' look.

"SORRY!" he yelled out, again attracting the attention of everyone.

"Chrissa will forgive you but you owe me A LOT of bubblegum and cookies yeah?" she smiled and hugged him.

Suddenly a very pissed off Cho Chang came stomping up to Chrissa and slapped her hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing hugging my boyfriend?!" growled Cho angrily.

This pissed off Chrissa. But before she could let out a string of colorful words at the girl Cedric angrily retorted, "Cho! This is my best friend from the muggle world!" he growled dangerously low. "Don't you dare touch her! Understand!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and Ginny ran up to their new friend and asked if she was alright. She nodded and smiled at Cho. "I'll see you around _Chang,_" she patted her on the back and walked off to the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Ron and Fred.

However, Hermione and Harry stayed behind. "Listen Cho, I will hex you the next time you touch that girl, get it!" threatened Hermione. She looked at Cedric and they smiled at each other, before Hermione stomped away to the Gryffindor table.

Harry glared at the girl who he used to have feelings for. "Cho, Hermione and I will get you if you touch Chrissa ever again!"

Said Harry emotionlessly. He then turned to Cedric and shook his hand.

"See ya later mate, 'n' thanks for looking after Chrissa yeah," he exclaimed happily.

With that Harry also took off to the Gryffindor table leaving Cho and Cedric.

Cho smiled and sat down beside Cedric. "Finally, those silly Gryffindors are gone, especially that mudblood Granger and the new girl, probably a mudblood also," she scoffed.

This insulted Cedric a lot. "Ch, we need to talk," whispered

Cedric. He stood up and walked out of the Great hall. He beckoned Cho to follow.

"Cho, Number one, Hermione is a witch! Don't you **dare** call her a mudblood!" Started Cedric loudly, Cho winced at his volume.

"Two, Chrissa is a muggle-born but a terrific witch! Don't you **dare** badmouth any of them!"

Again, Cho winced, 'Why is Cedric taking their sides instead of mine? Is he going to dump me?' she inwardly scoffed at the thought, 'pfft, like hell Diggory will dump me,'

"And three! **We're OVER!**" He roared. He stomped back into the great hall leaving a very pissed off, flabbergasted and revenge filled Cho Chang.

TBC …

Please review !! it would mean HEEAAPS to me. pleeaasee do it for the butterflies lol


End file.
